mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Drie Doring Mob
The Drie Doring was formed by seven wild meerkats in May 2006. Mabili first took dominance. She soon died and Makonkie took dominance. Then a Lazuli male name Osprey joined the group. Mabili first took dominance of the group. After she died Makonkie took dominance. Osprey from the Lazuli joined the group. They two two years. After them Mist and Finn MacCoo took dominance but Thor over threw him. After Thor left to roving three males from the Aztecs joined the group Alozno Mourning took male dominance beside Mist. Dominant Pair Mabili was the first dominant female. After her death Makonkie took dominance. She was soon joined by Osprey. After theri death Mist and Finn MacCool took dominance. Finn MacCool over over thrown by Thor. After Thor left Finn MacCool took back domnance but he wa sousted by Alonzo Mourning. Members of April 2010 Mist (VDF025) Dominant Female Alonzo Mourning (VWM100) Dominant Male Trinity (VDF030) Tekla (VDF031) Nikita (VDF032) Buddah (VDM033) P Chan (VDF034) Falco (VDM035) Nub (VDF037) Captain Planet (VDM039) Commander Keen (VDF040) Spaceman Spiff (VDF041) The Dread Pirate Roberts (VDM042) Buttercup (VDF133) Fezzik (VDM134) VDP135 VDP136 VDP137 VDP138 All Known Members Mabili (VDF001) Gazebo (VDM002) Makonkie (VDF003) Piripicchio (VDM004) Ciancica (VDF005) Clarabella (VDF006) Keros (VDM007) Burgan (VDM009) Cassia (VDM010) Mollybloom (VDF111) Dark Rosaleen (VDF112) Dwink (VDM013) Rugbug(VDM014) Finn MacCool (VDM018) The Pooka McPhelimy (VDM019) (VDM020) (VDF022) Osprey (VLM076) Loki (VDM023) Thor (VDM024) Mist (VDF025) Damian (VDM026) VDP027 VDP028 VDP029 Trinity (VDF030) Tekla (VDF031) Nikita (VDF032) Buddah (VDM033) P Chan (VDF034) Falco (VDM035) VDF036 Nub (VDF037) VDP038 Captain Planet (VDM039) Commander Keen (VDF040) Spaceman Spiff (VDF041) The Dread Pirate Roberts (VDM042) Buttercup (VDF133) Fezzik (VDM134) Alonzo Mourning (VWM100) Dali (VAZM005) Darwin (VAZM006) VDP135 VDP136 VDP137 VDP138 Rivals The Drie Doring main rivals are the Frisky. Their other rivals are the Elveera and Rascals. History May 2006: Mabili was the dominant female. June 2006: 2 encounters with a wild group and Frisky July 2006: Mabili was pregnant. August 2006: Mabilli gave birth to Bugan and Cassia. September 2006: One encouter with frisky October 2006: Two with Elveer November 2006: Clarabella was pregnant December 2006: Clarabella gave birth to Mollybloom, Dark Rosaleen, Dwink and Rugbug January 2007: One encouter with Frisky February 2007: Keros went roving March 2007: Mabili died Makonkie took dominance April 2007: Keros form the Young ones. May 2007: One encounter with Frisky. Two with Racsals June 2007: Clarabella was pregnant July 2007: Clarabella gave birth to Finn MaCool, The Pooka McPhelimy, VDP020 and VDP022 August 2007: Elveera attack the burrow killing VDP020 and VDF022. September 2007: Piripicchio went roving October 2007: Piripicco was Last Seen November 2007: On encouter with Frisky Gazebo goes roving at the Frisky December 2007: Gazebo joined the Frisky January 2008:Bugan and Cassia form the Moomins February 2008: Ospry joined the joined taking dominance April 2008: Makonkie was pregnant May 2008: Makonkie gave birth to Loki, Thor and Mist June 2008: Ciancica died July 2008: One encouter with Rascals August 2009: Makonkie was pregnant September 2008: Makonkie gave birth to Damian, VDP027, VDP028 and VDP029 October 2008: VDP027and VDP028 died November 2008: VDP029 was predated December 2008: Makonkie was pregnant; she evicvted Clarabella, Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen January 2009: Makonkie gave birth to Trinity, Tekla, Nikita and Buddah. All the female dissappeared. February 2009: Two enocuters with Elveera and Young Ones April 2009: Dwink and Rugbug went roving May 2009: Makonkie was pregnant June 2009: Makonie gave birth to P Chan, Falco, VDF036, Nub and VDP038 July 2009: VDP038 died August 2009: Makonkie died Osprey dissapeared. September 2009: Mist and Finn MacCool are the new dominant pair October 2009: VDF036 died November 2009: Mist was pregnan. Thor over threw Finn MacCool taking dominance December 2009: Mist gave birth to Captain Planet, Commander Keen, Spaceman Spiff and The Dread Pirate Roberts January 2010: Thor, Loki and Damian went roving. Finn MacCool took dominance February 2010: Mist was pregnant March 2010: Mist gave birth to two pups April 2010: Alonzo Mourning, Darwin and Dali joined the group kicking Finn MacCool out May 2010: Misty was pregant June 2010: Misty gave birth. Darwin and Dali left the group. Category:Meerkat Mobs